Sesshomaru In The Future: Rinchan's Fever Part 2
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE! After much demand for a sequal I present to you part two ofSesshomaru in The Future. Rin gets sick and Sesshomaru brings her to Kagome's mom to make her well again.
1. Going Back

Going Back

Lord Sesshomaru stood in a path looking up at the sky and at the rain dropping from it. His hair was heavy with water and his armor glistened and shined in the rain. He was a sight to be held.

He was soaked head to toe, but he would not fall ill, nor would Jakan. There was one problem Sesshomaru recognized 'Rin is shivering and we are miles away from the den. Much more of this cold wet weather, and she could become deathly ill. I could use the Tenseiga if the worst were to occur, but I'm getting tired of taking orders from my sword. There is that human village nearby, but they wouldn't take kindly to Jakan. Where can I take them?'

Once the idea hit he could not sit idle. He knew where to take them. His focus returned to the path in front of him and he started to walk towards the forest of Inuyasha.

Jakan was tending to a tired looking Rin. She sat back against a tree with her chin on her chest. "Sire?" asked confused Jakan. "Where are you going? Oooh hoo hoo hoo! Don't leave me master! Don't leave me!" Jakan turned to leave, but then looked back at Rin. With a scowl on his face he said "Oh! YOU! Again! It's always YOU! Get up child Sesshomaru-sama is leaving!"

Rin stood up, less jubilant than normal and stumbled after her lord. "Sesshomaru-samaaaa!" She left the shelter of the tree she was under and caught up with his pace to walk by her dashing lord's side. 'Wow, I'm really tired.' She fell down on her knees and when she did not get up right away Sesshomaru stopped, turned his head and took a good look at her.

Ah-Un was not with them on this trip, but was nursing a wound of its own back in the den, but Jakan's small statue belied his strength. 

Sesshomaru could hear the little demon grunting his displeasure about carrying Rin, but the Great Lord of the Western Lands could not be seen doing such a thing himself. Plus, Jakan was always more amusing when he was irritated or under duress. 

Sesshomaru-sama carried the staff of two heads while Jakan carried Rin over his shoulders and head. The unconscious girl was slumped over him and he constantly shifted the weight around.

At first her stomach was on his head, then he wrapped her around his shoulders like a fox stole, and then he tried just dragging her by the arms. She didn't mind, she was unconscious, however Sesshomaru did mind. As Jakan walked backwards he grumbled "You're a pain when you're awake, and you're a pain when you're asleep! I just drag you around all day and night, and what thanks—THUD" He looked up at the wall of white and silver sternly looking down at him. A bolt of lightning flashed and was soon followed by a crash of thunder. "AAAHoo!" Jakan exclaimed.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Get your act together. We have no time to waste." Jakan managed to find a more sensible way to carry her and they were on their way. Rin's limp arms were wrapped around Jakan's neck and he held her legs off the ground.

The rain did not lighten up during their short trip and Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the clearing around the Bone Eater's Well. Rin woke up and groggily asked "Lord Sesshomaru? Where are we going?"

"Follow me" said the rain drenched lord. He took a few long strides across the clearing and hopped into the well.

Rin's tired eyes widened at the sight of Lord Sesshomaru and his graceful movements. Rin could smell adventure in the air. She wiggled free of Jakan, and knocked him to the ground in the process then used his head as a springboard as she found enough spunk to run towards the well "Sesshomaru-sama! Wait for me!" She had faith that he would catch her and jumped into the well without looking.

Jakan sat muddied and alone in the rain. The thunder clapped and with a typical sputter and a complaint about the delightful girl. He stood and tripped then stood again and made it to the well.

He peered over the lip of the well and with the flash of lightning spied its contents. He saw the whiteness of bones and the empty socket of a demon skull. Jakan whined "Ooooh why do you do this to me Lord Seshomaru…WHY! Lord Sesshomaru?" He leaned further in. "Lord Sesshomaru are you down there?" He leaned in further and the thunder clapped behind him.

His anxious nature made him jump up, and before he knew it he was falling down into the Bone Eater's well. Just as he screamed "LORD SESSHOMARUUUUUUU!" he landed gently on the ground. He looked around and noticed there were not as many bones as he thought however, there was still no Lord Sesshomaru to greet him. He kicked and screamed then vaulted into hysterics.

He did what Rin called the backstroke tantrum. He threw himself onto his back and flailed his stubby little limbs. He writhed and wriggled on the ground but froze when he saw two familiar faces looking down at him from outside the well.

"Come, Jakan. There is no time to lose." commanded his lord. Lord Sesshomaru then leaned the staff of two heads on the edge of the well, walked up the stairs of the well's shed, and through a set of recently repaired doors. 'It must have been only a month since I was here last.'


	2. The Second Meeting

The Second Meeting

Jakan scrambled up the rope latter and followed his lord out into the strangest smelling place he has ever seen. Lord Sesshomaru had explained to Jakan and Rin when he came back from his last trip about how he followed Inuyasha to this other dimension. He spared the details, though, and Jakan's anxiety rose as he realized it was a totally alien environment.

It was raining in the future, thought the rain had a different smell to it. "Rin, how are you feeling?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, now that you mention it, I am kind of tired."

"Our destination is not much farther"

Rin was a curious child, and even the fever couldn't slow her mind. "Sesshomaru-sama, is this the magic place with the woman you told me about?"

"Yes, Rin" he replied without turning

Sesshomaru came upon the clear door and tapped on it then tried to open it. It was locked. He tapped and tapped, but there was no answer.

Sesshomaru picked up Rin and leapt up onto the roof. Her eyes were getting a weary look in them. 'I must keep her awake. I know Lady Higurashi will have human medicine that can help Rin.' "Rin, talk."

"Talk? Okay. Uh…what should I say Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru was lost in thought and did not respond.

"Where is Jakan?" she started. "Is he angry with me? I hope I get to meet Lady Higurashi. She sounds wonderful!"

Rin easily found things to prattle on about, and Sesshomaru was able to gage her strength by the amount of chatter she provided. Sesshomaru found that his brother's scent was heavy in this area. Apparently it was a place he frequented. Lord Sesshomaru put Rin down on her own feet for a moment. She leaned on his leg, and he was able to open the window there and stepped in.

As he lifted her through the window he thought 'This must be Kagome's room. No matter. I only need to find her mother. Inuyasha's scent is strong in here.' Sesshomaru stood tall with Rin's limp little body in his arm. She had closed her eyes and began to mumble to herself.

Lord Sesshomaru's thoughts continued on as Rin mumbled to herself. 'I wonder if my brother is sharing a bed with this Kagome. Highly implausible. Kagome seems to be an uptight human. She acts as though she already has a stick up her ass, I don't' see how Inuyasha could fit in there too.'

Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had stopped talking.

Jakan was outside, negotiating with a trellis on the side of the house. "Dooooh! Grruh! "LORD SESSHOOOOMARUUUU? WHERE ARE YOU MILORD? LORD SESSHOOOOMARUUUU!" Jakan got to the top of the trellis and reached with his little arm to gain a hold of the gutter. Once he managed to get one hand on that he found himself hanging away from the safety of the latter-like trellis and dangling from the gutter, which had begun to bend. "Oooooo hooo hoo! Nooo!"

Sesshomaru was going to venture deeper into the house, but just then Lady Higurashi came into Kagome's room. She was holding an odd round basket, full of clothing.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What a pleasant surprise!" She halted before him when she realized he didn't come alone.

He put Rin down on her own two feet and she wobbled back and forth. Lord Sesshomaru said "I apologize, but I must dispense with the pleasantries, my attendant, Rin has become ill. Do you have human medicine with which to cure her?"

Rin opened her big brown eyes and blinked groggily at Kagome's mother. Mrs. Higurashi did not hesitate in dropping her basket and going to Rin's side. She looked at Rin's kimono and brushed off some of the dirt.

'She must think I'm a barbarian with Rin covered in mud like that.' Sesshomaru said "We were in a hurry. She fell."

"Oh, I understand. I raised two children Lord Sesshy! I know what goes on.'

'Grrrrrrr! She's at it with that Sesshy-crap again! Keep it cool Sesshomaru! You need her for Rin, and more grape soda.'

Lady Higurashi said "Okay Rin-chan, we need to clean you up, get you warm, and get you well!" She felt Rin's forehead with her hand, told her to open her mouth wide, and said "Rin-chan, do you have any aches or pains? In your stomach or maybe your ears?"

Rin sleepily shook her head no. "I feel tired, and cold, but hot too. I don't know what I'm feeling." and tears began to pop out onto her cheeks. She sniffled a little, but did not cry out or whine.

"Oh you poor girl!" exclaimed Mrs. Higurashi "You're being so brave! Let's clean you up first, hm?" She picked up the girl and carried her to the bathroom down the hall. Sesshomaru hesitated leaving Kagome's room for a minute then said "Jakan,"

Jakan's head popped up outside the window. Jakan clumsily climbed in the window and fell flat on his face. By the time he situated himself on his feet Sesshomaru said "Lady Higurashi will take care of Rin. Stay here on the look out and tell me right away if you see or smell Inuyasha or that girl, Kagome. I will go and supervise Rin's care."

"Oooff, yes milord!"


	3. Bath Time!

Bath Time!

Lord Sesshomaru was close behind Kagome's mom and watched her intently. He was fascinated by the indoor plumbing in the bathroom, even though he had seen a bit of it on his last visit. He was more interested in the temperature control.

Rin was burning up slipping in and out of awareness. Mrs. Higurashi rolled up her sleeves and helped Rin into the cool water to bring her fever down. Kagome's mom was surprised when Rin did not complain about the temperature. 'She must be really ill if this cool water doesn't bother her.' Then a thought occurred to her. "Oh, well, I guess you don't have many hot baths, do you?" she tried to keep Rin awake by talking to her. "I don't know how Kagome does it. I don't think I could rough it like that."

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway; arm tucked under his other empty sleeve. "You, Lady Higurashi, are meant for the finer things that life has to offer."

Kagome's mom blushed when she looked up at the seemingly young lord and said "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you give me too much credit" She rinsed Rin's hair with a soap that smelled like tart apples.

Sesshomaru picked up the open bottle of apple gooh and sniffed its contents. 'Mmmmm. Smells delicious.'

Mrs. Higurashi was busy lathering Rin's hair, when she blinked herself fully awake. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said annoyed and used crossed her arms over her little girl chest. She turned away, embarrassed.

"Oh, ha ha ha ha ha, Lord Sesshomaru, I think she's embarrassed" Lady Higurashi said to him with a knowing smile.

'?' "Embarassed? I see." 'I don't see. I'm just watching over her. What if there are wolves in the vicinity?' Lord Sesshomaru knew that was poppy cock, and that Rin was in good hands, but he couldn't stifle his protective instinct.

"Do you mind waiting in the hallway?" asked Lady Higurashi.

'!' "No, milady, of course not" said Lord Sesshomaru. He walked out into the hallway with the bottle of apple gooh in his hand. He rested it on a table in the hallway and sniffed it again. 'Mmmmm. Must be yummy.' He dipped his finger in and took a big taste of the gooh. 

Sesshomaru froze with this finger in his mouth. 'BLAAAH!' was his first thought. Before he could react more he heard Jakan coming. Sesshomaru promptly removed his finger from his mouth and tried to recover his stoic appearance. The glob of gooh swished around his mouth and made him sweat slightly. 'I have to find somewhere to spit this stuff out!' His face contorted as the soapy grossness smooshed round his mouth. 'Carpet, carpet, table—'

"Lord Sesshomaruuuu!" Jakan raced around the corner and clumsily ran up behind his Lord. Jakan was still wet with rain water and slid on the carpet in the hallway, and fell right into the back of Lord Sesshomaru's legs.

The staff of two heads smacked Lord Sesshomaru between the shoulder blades and caused him to swallow the apple shampoo (that didn't taste like apples). "OOOF!" GULP "Yach!" GAG BEEELCH

Sesshomaru belched up a large soap bubble. He turned and gripped an apologetic Jakan by the throat. Sesshomaru belched another bubble as Jakan squiggled in his hand. 

Jakan's message was strained through the grip of his Lord. "Inuyasha!"

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE AGAIN!" Sesshomaru recognized this gravelly voice. He couldn't respond as the soap was scratching his throat, another bubble threatening to erupt. Sesshomaru simply turned his head and saw his brother clad in red and Kagome in that ridiculous tiny outfit of hers.

"Well Sesshomaru? Huh? What're you doing here?" Sesshomaru only glared back at his little brother and let Jakan drop from the height he had been holding him.

Mrs Higurashi opened the bathroom door and was surprised to see both the demon brothers there. "Here you go Sesshomaru! Rin-chan is all squeaky clean! I'll put her to bed. Inuyasha, Kagome! How was your trip? I'm so glad everyone is here. We'll have a wonderful dinner!"

"Kagome, this is Rin, she's Sesshomaru's friend. They will be staying with us until she is well. Can take her and put her to bed?"

"Sure, mom" answered Kagome as she tried to fight the worried look taking over her face.

"Oh! Who is this little fellow?" Kagome's mom asked as she bent down to get a look at Jakan.

Sesshomaru nodded to Jakan who said "I am Lord Jakan, the great Lord Sesshomaru's retainer! I—"

Mrs Higurashi cut off Jakan before he went on and on about himself and said "Isn't this so nice to have a full house?"

"Not one full of smug two faced demons!" Inuyasha blurted.

"Two faced?" said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah! Two faced!" started Inuyasha. He stuck a rude finger in Sesshomaru's face and said "He's all polite when we're here then we get back to the feudal era 'n he's all '_I'm gonna disbowl yer gut's'_ er somethin!"

The soap had settled and was no longer burning his throat. Sesshomaru couldn't resist, he said "That's disembowel."

"Huh?" said his half brother, dropping his finger.

"You meant to say dis-embowl. Not dis-bowl."

"SEE! SEE! WHAT I MEAN!" Inuyasha jumped up and down.

Kagome emerged from her room and said "Okay Mom, Rin is asleep. I left an extra blanket there if she gets cold." She walked up behind Inuyasha and listened to her mother chastise Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha keep your voice down. Plus, I don't believe you. Lord Sesshomaru has always been kind and polite in my house, and I don't see one reason why he should not be welcome in our home. You on the other hand…leaving footprints on Kagome's bedroom floor, greedily gobbling up the food. UH! And if I have to stop you from torturing the cat one more time!"

Buyo walked past them and meowed at the sound of his name.

"Plus, IF there is ANY blood spilled in MY HOUSE the two of you will be ejected so fast your little demon heads will spin! And this means, Inuyasha, no more adventures in the feudal era with Kagome, and for you Sesshomaru, no more visits with your little companions! Do I make myself clear? You are both welcome as long as the two of you can get along. If one of you misbehaves, BOTH of you will have to leave. I will not have anyone disturb the peace of my household."

The two supernatural men looked at each other then flicked their eyes back to Mrs. Higurashi's stern face. Sesshomaru thought 'This mere woman is remarkable. I should have her run my affairs. That heavenly voice of hers would make my days of legislation and destruction much more pleasing. Her ability to be stern and soft makes her the ideal woman….well…human woman…and I'm not into them. Really, I'm not.' "Of course, milady we would never dream of disrupting the peace of your warm household. I will do whatever is in my power as a demon lord to keep Inuyasha in check."

Inuyasha flinched at Sesshomaru's comments and was fuming. Red began to color his cheeks and his fists were balled in rage. Then he got a look at Mrs. Higurashi and realized Sesshomaru was the favorite here and he had to back down. 'Just this once Sesshomaru, I'll let you have the victory. Damn you and that silver tongue. I should'a cut that off instead of yer arm!' "Sure. Right."


	4. Sesshomaru Strikes Back

Sesshomaru Strikes Back

Later on the guys were watching the T.V. Sesshomaru had control of the remote and stumbled on a fascinating program. He sent Jakan upstairs to watch over Rin as she slept. The T.V. showed a young man and some other type of creature clad in black fighting with swords of light. They spoke a different language, but it was subtitled along the bottom of the screen.

"Dude, what is that thing?" Inuyasha said pointing at the black figure.

"The sound of its breathing is bothersome. Whooooo heeeeeee whoooooo heeeee. He must not be a very good predator. The only thing he could sneak up on would be a deaf snail" commented Sesshomaru.

"Hahahaha…good one."

The guys listened and read a little bit and got a better picture of what was going on. Inuyasha said, "K, so this Darth Vader guy wants to kill the little super-human puke."

"Hm. A power struggle. This human male is quite the adversary." They were watching Empire Strikes Back. Sesshomaru leaned in closer to the screen. "Those swords…fascinating."

"I bet the Tetsusaiga could hold up against 'em."

Sesshomaru looked at his brother dubiously through the corner of his eye. When his eyes returned to the screen they watched Darth Vader cutting off Luke Skywalker's hand. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he heard Inuyasha say "Heh…Just like you, _brother_. Hahahahaha. Don't need no light sword to cut you to pieces!"

Sesshomaru's eyes grew dark and the stripes on his face got thicker. Inuyasha settled down and realized he had said the wrong thing. Sesshomaru turned his head to Inuyasha eerily and said "So you think what you did to me is funny, Inuyasha?"

"Nah, but I do think you needed someone to kick yer ass."

Mrs. Higurashi stepped into the doorway of the den and said "Well, boys I'm going food shopping. With two extra young men around I'll need plenty of extra food!" She turned to leave, but then remembered to say "Don't worry boys, I'll pick up plenty of grape soda while I'm out"

They both balled their fists and jerked their bent arms back "YESS!" "YESS!"

Sesshomaru thought 'Once Lady Higurashi is gone I'll kill you and have all the grape soda for myself!' then he began to chuckle with great wickedness.

"What're you laughin' at? Hm?"

"Lady Higurashi is leaving."

"So?"

Sesshomaru turned to face his brother "So…she won't be around to see how I eviscerate you."

"Ya can't!"

"Why not?"

"Don't you remember? If either of us does anything wrong neither of us are welcome back!"

'Shit! The little hanyou is right. What if Rin requires help again, where would I go?' "I see. Well, maybe then I will hurt you only enough so you will be healed by the time she gets back."

They both heard Mrs. Higurashi yell from the door "So long boys! Kagome is studying downstairs in Grandpa's room. Try to keep the TV down, will you?"

"Yes, milady, anything you ask." Sesshomaru called back. 'Just don't call me Lord Sesshy again, you'll be taking your life in your hands.'

"Oh, Lord Sesshy" she said "I know I can count on you to keep the peace." Sesshomaru was about to leap up and out of the room when Inuyasha pounced on top of him and blocked his flight.

Inuyasha said "That's right Mrs. Higurashi, we'll keep the peace. You go on and be safe out there!"

"Goodbye boys!" Mrs. Higurashi left for the grocery store closing the door behind her.


	5. Fights & First Aid

Fights and First Aid

Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha off his back and stood over his half-sibling glaring down at him. "You fool!" Sesshomaru swiped at Inuyasha, but caught nothing but air.

"Yo! Quit it!" Inuyasha said as he fled his brother's attack. He tried to explain while dodging his brother's attacks. "You gotta calm yerself! You know as well as I do" Inuyasha ducked "that if you hurt Kagome's mom that" Sesshomoaru swiped "the two of us are outta here in like"Inuyasha went into a combonation ofduck-dodge-jump "a second!"

Sesshomaru growled and said "Fine. I will not kill you, but I will hurt you!" Sesshomaru balled up his fist, punched Inuyasha right in the kisser, and broke his nose. Blood started to pour out of his nose at an alarming rate. "Ha ha ha. Who's laughing now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's temper flared and he dove, growling, at Sesshomaru who left Inuyasha crashing into the couch. Inuyasha bounced off the springy seat and back up. He turned, ran up to a crouching Sesshomaru, and right into an extended set of claws. Squish!

Inuyasha's blood was soaked up by his kimono.

Then they heard Rin upstairs. "Sesshomaru-samaaaa! Sesshomaru-samaaa!" Sesshomaru stood, fingers and claws still imbedded in Inuyasha. Both brothers forgot their quarrel and both looked in the direction of Rin's cries.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in concern. Inuyasha said "You should go see what's up."

Sesshomaru nodded then heard Kagome leave her grandfather's room to come and find them. When she rounded the corner of the den she saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha standing around conspicuously. Sesshomaru was looking at a drawing on the wall and Inuyasha just stood in front of the T.V. with a surprised look on his face.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha, keeping her back to Sesshomaru and noticed Inuyasha's wounds. "Inuyasha! You're bleeding!"

"Hey Kagome. You got any of that first aid junk? I—uh...well…Sessho—" Mrs. Higurashi's face and words came back to him 'IF there is ANY blood spilled in MY HOUSE the two of you will be ejected so fast your little demon heads will spin!' Inuyasha looked at his brother and his brother's angry-warning face and said "Uh…I mean I fell."

"What?" Kagome questioned unbelieving.

"I...uh…fell. We were playing…yeah…and then I fell."

Sesshomaru looked at him in utter disbelief 'Playing?' he mouthed. 'Playing?'

"You guys were playing? And you happened to fall on Sesshomaru's claws? My mom is gonna have a fit if she finds any blood in here! You guys have to clean up and you Inuyasha have to heal fast!"

The brothers swallowed hard.

"Jeese, guys I'm not my mom" said Kagome. "Plus I want to travel back to the feudal era as much as you, Inuyasha! Naraku can't be allowed to run rampant! The first aid stuff is in the bathroom under the sink. It's in a white box with a red cross on it. Inuyasha, you should recognize it. I'm going to go check on Rin and give her some of this Tylenol if her fever hasn't dropped. Okay?"

"Okay" said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru merely looked at her as she left the room.

The brothers both filed into the bathroom to patch up Inuyasha. Sesshomaru found the box that Kagome was talking about and Inuyasha pulled down the cover on the toilet and sat down.

Lord Sesshomaru said "Your bleeding isn't stopping. Maybe they have more bandages here in the bathing room."

Sesshomaru searched the 'bathing room' with a keener eye. He opened a cabinet and found a few items of interest. One in particular caught his eye. Sesshomaru looked at the long slender object and unwrapped the filmy paper it was wrapped in. He looked at the piece of tightly wound cotton and its plastic encasement. The encasement had a stem. Sesshomaru pushed the stem like a syringe and saw how it pushed out the cotton piece out the top from the inside. He pushed the cotton back into the plastic with a nimble finger and used the stem to push it out again. In out in out in out.

"Hmf. I wonder what type of 'first aid' device this is" said the older sibling. He turned to Inuyasha so they could both take a look at it.

"I don't recall Kagome ever usin' nothin' like that when I was wounded on the other side." Inuyasha was just as interested in the tiny contraption as his sibling was.

"It appears to inject this rolled up bandage into something." Sesshomaru pointed at Inuyasha's wound and said "Continue to apply pressure."

Inuyasha looked at his brother's stern face, and for an instant, only an instant, swore he saw concern.

Sesshomaru then said "Lady Higurashi does not need _hanyou_ blood all over her house." His smug face returned along with the rest of his superior attitude. "You're pathetic."

Inuyasha was about to reply when he got a jab of pain again. "Urgh!" he grunted as he gripped his wound. Inuyasha sat behind Sesshomaru, on the toilet, complaining more and more.

'He must be doing okay with all that complaining' thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru snooped around to find more bandages and found a box that contained more of the long bandage injectors. He started to read the box and then found a paper insert. 'Tam-pax? Gekkei…'Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, as they scanned the characters top to bottom and the illustrations that accompanied them.

Inuyasha was mostly grumbling to himself. "Jerk…Mmmaaah…I'm Sesshomaru king of the assholes…" Then he thought of Kagome. "My mo-om'll blah blah….mna mna mna"

"Here, this should stop the bleeding in your nose".

Before Inuyasha could protest Sesshomaru shoved the applicators in his brother's nostrils and injected the rolled up bandages. "BWAAAAAH!" A nasally Inuyasha said "What nnnda samhell you thinnnk your doinnn'?"

Sesshomaru stared at him blankly and merely blinked in response.

"Grrrrrr…I donnnn't get you!" Inuyasha yapped. He finished off his gripe by crossing his arms and pouting.

Sesshomaru then he started to flick the strings dangling from Inuyasha's nose with his index claw.

"I donnn't get you Sesshomaru!" When Inuyasha got a look at the evil toothless grin spreading across Sesshomaru's face and heard his deep throated chuckle he thought 'What don't I know? What are these things? What's goin' on, here?' Inuyasha eyed his brother suspiciously.

He could hear Kagome running back down the stairs. When Kagome reached the bathroom door she said "Okay guys, Rin is okay. Jakan was there, plus she just was a little shak—WhaaaaAAAAAH! INU—YA-AAASHAAA! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Inuyasha slid off the toilet and crashed repeatedly into the tiled floor.

"UuUuUUUHrgh…why? Kagome? why?" Inuyasha squeaked. "This ain't like SIT-ing on grass…ouch!"

"YOU! YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT! PUTTING MY…YOU KNOW WHAT'S IN YOUR…IN YOUR NOSE!"

"Uggggh. why Kagome? why? Your I-don't-know-what's!"

"MY TAMPONS!"

"Huh? What the hell's a tampon?"

Kagome considered telling Inuyasha, but decided to forgo the explanation. "FORGET IT!"

Sesshomaru was highly disturbed that a mere mortal girl could have such an enormous power over anyone. 'That necklace glowed…maybe it has to do with that command. No matter, this girl is dangerous.'

Inuyasha unsteadily raised himself up out of the hole as Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru. The great lord restrained from flinching and merely raised an eyebrow. 'Her eyes are almost feral. I can't allow her humiliate _me_ like _that_. What-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do-what-do-I-do! AH! I KNOW!' Sesshomaru quickly yanked out the cotton from his brother's nose, dropped them on the floor, and ran for it.

He swiftly made it down the hallway and into the room Rin was staying in.


	6. Sesshomaru Is A Monster

Sesshomaru Is A Monster

Kagome tended to Inuyasha and his new wounds then went to go get Sesshomaru against Inuyasha's warnings. She approached the door to her bedroom, where Rin was sleeping, and saw it was cracked open. 'I have to calm myself down before I go in there. State my case and let it be known that he just isn't' welcome here. She looked in the crack and saw the severe demon in the middle of her bedroom staring out the window. She backed away from the door. 'Wow. Okay. Maybe I won't tell him he's not welcome…eeh…oh man, I should've listened to Inuyasha. This guy is ruthless after all.' Kagome decided to wait a moment. Then she noticed Rin waking up.'

Rin awoke to see Lord Sesshomaru standing next to her bed and staring out the window.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin with along sleepy yawn.She sat up straight in the bed. As Rin stretched her arms out she said "I like Lady Higurashi and Kagome. She's really very kind. It's really nice here. This 'bed' is really comfortable. It's fun to be high off the ground when I sleep. Is Jakan around? I hope I didn't worry him too much. Is there anything to eat? Can you show me the TV machine that you used on your last trip here? Can I.."

Lord Sesshomaru heard Rin's prattling and knew that she would probably continue on without pausing for answers to any of her questions. 'She is back to normal. Good. We shall return to our dimension."

"Why? I'm enjoying myself here. It's so peaceful Lord Sesshomaru, can't we stay for just a little longer?"

"Things are not as peaceful as they seem. This dimension has monsters of its own. One of them is threatening us at this very moment."

Rins gasped. "Really? Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin hopped out of bed and ran to her striking lord's side. "You'll protect me, won't you Lord Sesshomaru!"

Lord Sesshomaru turned his head no more than he had to in order to look down at her. He said "I don't' know. I think this monster may have possessed me already."

Rin gasped again and surprisingly, she giggled. "What type of monster is it Lord Sesshomaru?"

He squatted down and looked straight into her eyes. "The most dreaded of all monsters. The _tickle_ demon!" With that he began to tickle her with his one hand and she squealed then tried to run away. "IEEEEEEK Hahahahahaha."

Lord Sesshomaru was right on her tail and said "How futile! You will never escape the tickle demon!" There wasn't anywhere for her to go in the small room, but he went slow and made a game of it. She ran to the window he ran to the window and reached out. She ducked and climbed over Kagome's desk chair, he too climbed over the desk chair.

When Rin turned back to see how far she was ahead of him she saw the dreaded tickle demon tight on her trail! "IEEEEK! HA HA." She leapt up onto the bed and bounced into the air. "WhaaaAAA—WEEEEE!" He wrapped his arm around her and she lost her footing. He continued his tickle torture and she squirmed on the mattress. Her squealing and giggling made Lord Sesshomaru smile and softened his hard features. He even let out a quiet benevolent laugh. "Hmf. Hm hm hm."

Kagome saw the whole thing. She put her hand to her mouth and quietly sneaked away back to the bathroom.

An unusually calm Inuyasha said "Well, what happened Kagome? It sure was quiet."

"Well Inuyasha, I just thought about what you said. You're right. I've decided to leave the fighting with Sesshomaru to you."


	7. You Can Always Go Home Again

You Can Always Go Home Again

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cleaned up the den before Mrs. Higurashi got home. They were sure to make faces at each other and trade insults the entire time. Jakan scrubbed the blood out of the floor and out of his lord's white kimono. He was also instructed to clean off Inuyasha's kimono as well.

Souta returned with Grandpa from soccer practice and was excited to see the demons. "HEY HEEEEY! Inuyasha! And Lord Sesshomaru! Up for a game of Xbox?"

Inyasha grumbled "No" while he dug his toe in the ground. His pride was still hurting from the first time he played that Xbox thing with Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru said "We have had enough excitement with the T.V. for today." Sesshomaru eyed Souta's soccerball and asked "What is that black and white ball you have?"

"Oh!" Souta said excited to have Sesshomaru's attention. "It's a football! It's a European game." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow in question. "Football is kinda like, uh..hmmm…Sis can you help me out?"

"It's like Kemari, only there are two teams who play against each other."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and nodded his understanding.

Souta continued "You can only use your feet. No hands!"

Sesshomaru said "Sounds like my kind of sport." Rin walked down the staircase next to Jakan and suddenly Sesshomaru's interest switched to Rin. He walked up to the staircase and spoke with her over the banister face to face. "Are you feeling better Rin?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" she said with a salute.

"Good. We will eat the food Lady Higurashi has prepared for us then go home"

Rin's face fell and she said "Yes, milord."

Sesshomaru was going to turn, but instead said "Rin, what is the matter?" Mrs Higurashi walked up behind Sesshomaru to see if Rin was in fact feeling better.

Rin said "It's just that…"her shoulders fell "I really wanted to see all the magic stuff you told me about, Lord Sesshomaru, but all I did was sleep the day away."

The handsome lord gazed at his little-girl companion then said "We can come back another time Rin," he turned to Lady Higurashi and said "that is if you will have us, again?"

Mrs. Higurashi beamed and said "Of course!" she clapped her hands together "You are always welcome!"

Inuyasha and Kagome who were sitting at the table slouched and groaned about the thought of Lord Sesshomaru at her house _again_, while Souta jumped in the air and whooped a loud "Yeah! Ha ha, alright!"

Rin introduced herself and Jakan to Souta and he explained to them all about soccer. They went outside and played a bit. They decided to change the game when they realized Jakan's legs were too short to kick the ball and he kept ending up getting knocked over by every pass Souta gave to him. Jakan then coached the two human children on the finer points of Kemari, instead.

Inside Grandpa Higurashi spoke excitedly to Kagome's mom about the dangers of inviting demons into their home while she prepared dinner, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat at the table having a staring/snarling/growling competition. Buyo meowed loudly about an empty food dish that everyone else was ignoring.

Kagome tried, but ultimately failed, to concentrate on her studies upstairs in her room. She stomped down the staircase and yelled to no one in particular "How can I study when the entire house is in upheaval!"

Her mom popped her head around the corner and said "Dinners ready!"

Everyone sat around the table, Inuyasha glaring at Sesshomaru, and fighting for elbow space with Kagome. Rin and Souta were knocking the football around under the table and Grandpa was throwing purification salt at Jakan. It all settled down once Lady Higurashi brought the food to the table.

An hour after dinner it was time for Lord Sesshomaru to gather his companions and leave. Everyone gathered around the entrance to the well to say their goodbyes. Souta was sad to see his new friends leave and said his goodbyes to Rin and Jakan. Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air to snub Sesshomaru who was too wrapped up in Lady Higurashi. "I'm sorry to leave so soon Lady Higurashi, but there are things I must attend to."

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, you and your companions are welcome here anytime! It's such a pleasure to have you here!"

Rin expressed her thanks and hopped in the well with Jakan. Kagome's mom said "Come on back, now! Don't' be a stranger!"

Sesshomaru gave an evil grin to Inuyasha then winked at Kagome's mom and said "Oh I"ll be back" then hopped in the well.

THE END


End file.
